Uniformly Good
by Dreamin
Summary: Seeing Seb in his old army uniform gets Molly hot and bothered.


A/N: Inspired by a prompt from stlgeekgirl.

* * *

Molly Moran always saw spring cleaning as a necessary evil. _It's a gorgeous day out, I should be taking a walk with Seb. Instead, he's currently God-knows-where and I'm cleaning out closets._ The last she'd heard from her husband, he was in Taiwan. Before that, Seoul.

 _Hopefully, getting married to Anthea will make Mycroft realize that husbands and wives need to actually see each other regularly._ Sebastian had been gone for three weeks and she was missing him like mad.

It was in the back of the guestroom closet, where they stored their off-season clothes, that she found a garment bag hanging from the rod. Curious, she took it out of the closet then laid it on the bed and opened it.

Inside was an army dress uniform. Molly had never seen Sebastian in uniform – his army career had ended long before they met. Something about the uniform, and the thought of Seb in it, make her knees weak.

"Dare I ask what you're doing with that?" came his amused voice from the doorway.

"Seb!" She launched herself at him and he caught her easily, his lips and tongue meeting hers as her body molded itself to his.

He kissed her like they'd been apart for three years and she could feel his cock pressing against her abdomen through both their clothes.

"Missed you so much, baby," he murmured against her lips. "Need you so bad. My hand just can't compare."

"I missed you too," she murmured. When his hands went to the hem of her shirt, she playfully batted them away. "Not yet," she said, grinning. "I want to see you in that." She tilted her head towards the uniform.

Seb raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Somebody's got a kink."

 _Only as of five minutes ago._ "Can you blame me?"

"Not really, no." He gave her a scorching kiss then murmured, "Go back to our room, I'll be there in a bit."

Molly beamed at him then practically ran to their bedroom and changed into the rose silk negligee she'd specifically bought for his homecoming. She was just brushing out her hair in the en suite when she heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home," Seb called out and she could hear the grin in his voice.

She stepped out of the bathroom and would swear in court that she nearly came at just the sight of her husband in uniform. It was a little tight and she realized he'd gained even more muscle since his army days. That thought just made her even wetter.

Molly grinned at him as she approached him. "Welcome home, Colonel."

Seb grinned back. "It's good to be home." He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back, taking the opportunity to unbutton his jacket. Seb broke the kiss long enough to slip off the jacket and pull her negligee over her head.

Unbuckling his belt and carefully lowering the zipper over his straining cock, she grinned up at him as she wrapped her hand around his length. "Do all army officers go commando?"

He groaned weakly then smirked. "They do when they're going home to their very hot wives."

Molly's delighted laugh was cut off by Seb's lips on hers. She was so distracted by his tongue in her mouth that she didn't know he'd backed her up until her back and bum hit the wall.

Seb pushed his trousers down his thighs then held her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, lowering one hand between them to guide him to her dripping opening. "Fuck me hard, Colonel," she murmured.

Groaning at her words, he slid inside her fully and they both sighed at getting exactly what they wanted after their separation. Molly kissed, licked, and sucked his neck just above his collar as he started to pound into her over and over, growling in her ear how good she felt. She saw stars when she came and he groaned his release a moment later.

Pulling out then setting her on the bed, he chuckled. "I should've gotten this thing out years ago."

Molly giggled. "I think we're going to give it a good second life."

* * *

Six weeks later, she wore his unbuttoned uniform shirt and nothing else when she told him they were going to have a baby. It was very wrinkled by the time they were done celebrating but neither cared.


End file.
